


The Fox is Out of the Bag

by thehibiscusthief



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Peacock!Nino, fox!alya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: "Could uh, could you maybe forget about this?” she asked, eyes flitting around the room as if looking for an escape route."The whole transforming in front of me thing?" he said, raising an eyebrow.





	

Some people thought Nino was not the brightest.

He certainly wasn’t the quickest. He knew that he took a while to think through problems, usually to his detriment on timed assessments.

But it wasn’t hard to put pieces together quickly when a rather large one appeared before him in a puff of orange smoke.

They stared at each other for a moment, eyes wide and brains working away.

“So, uh…” she began, clutching her flute nervously. Her twin tails swished around her legs.

“So, uh, what?” he said.

“Could uh, could you maybe forget about this?” she asked, eyes flitting around the room as if looking for an escape route.

"The whole transforming in front of me thing?" he said, raising an eyebrow. She nodded hesitantly.  H e appeared to consider it for a second, raising a finger to tap his chin in thought. Finally, he reached a decision.

He raised his finger in the air with all the decisiveness of a man explaining something to a more qualified woman before simply declaring:

“Nope.”

She cringed.

He crossed his arms.

A faint chuckle came from his bag. He cleared his throat, trying to cover it up. Now was...not the time.

She sighed regretfully, turning the flute over in her hands. “Please,” she said, “please forget.”

Nino shrugged. “Sorry, dude, I can’t.”

She nodded her head. “Well… I’m sorry, Nino, but my identity is too important.” Shooting him an apologetic look, she raised her flute to her lips.

As she began to play, a cloud of orange smoke rose up, soon filling the room.

Most who experienced the effects of the orange smoke would, if they had somehow remembered, describe it as something like the moment after one wakes from a particularly vivid dream and, for a split second, is absolutely terrified of the giant purple cabbage stalking them before they realize that it was simply a dream and now it is time to get on with the usual morning routine of hitting the snooze button to drift back into purple cabbage world for another ten minutes.

Nino, however, who had experienced the orange smoke several times, would describe it as being forced to listen to a very squeaky flute solo for several minutes in a room that smelled of cabbage.

When the reedy melody finally ended, the smoke drifting away, silence filled the room until it was broken by the staccato sound of Nino’s foot tapping the floor.

“If I played the flute like that, I’d be sorry too,” he muttered. A louder chuckle came from his bag and he coughed again to hide it.

Some people really didn’t know when to be quiet.

Her tails puffed up, hands immediately on her hips. “Excuse you,” she began, irate and incensed, “my flute playing is perfectly fine and--hey! You shouldn’t remember it, what the hell--”

Nino rolled his eyes, fighting back a grin. She had always been fun to mess with, on either side of the mask. Their prank wars were legendary for a reason--but that’s a story for another time.

“I’m not stupid, you know,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

She was too miffed to muster a response, mouth gaping like a canyon, tons of stone split apart by the rushing waters of surprise and indignation.

The chuckle from his bag was definitely audible this time. Nino let his grin spread, hand drifting to a curiously detailed pin on the strap of his bag.

“Duusu, Fan Out!”

One overly theatrical transformation later, they stood in much the same position as before.

Her jaw, however, was somehow even lower.

"Did you forget that you can't trick the Peacock?" Nino said, his grin widening under his stern mask.

Her expression quickly morphed into something so affronted it came all the way round to be abacked.

"You feathery bastard-"

Nino couldn't help it.

He burst into laughter.


End file.
